Kingdom of Uraya
The Kingdom of Uraya (Japanese: , Invidia Retsu ōkoku, lit. The violent Kingdom of Invidia) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a force that rules from within the Titan Uraya. The capital is Fonsa Myma and Queen Raqura reigns over the nation. The Urayans deeply respect nature, and have advanced biotechnology. A vast cave spread throughout Uraya's body, and faint sunlight fills the place from the back of the Titan during the day. At night, plant life emits pink and orange light, creating a beautiful shimmery scenery. Landmarks and Locations Garfont Village Landmarks * Garfont Town Gate * Garfont Rear Gate * Mercenary HQ Locations * Shrine of Light * Shrine of Journeys * Training Ground * Plaza of Reprieve * Waypoint Market * Shrine of Offering * Fusty Fungus Caves * Old Valantia Fonsa Myma Landmarks * Fonsa Myma Gate * Mymoma Playhouse * Holy Gate of Fontana * Fonsa Myma Port Locations * Gwenith Paddies * Gwendle Repair Dock * Torika Alley * Entertainment District * Commercial District * Uraya Merc Barracks * Sevind Palace Plaza * Royal Guard Barracks * Blossomshade Cliff Head Landmarks * Greatmaw Rapids * Gullet Pass * Cataracts of Rujah * Sternum Arch * Soulcrown Summit Secret Areas * Dragon's Whiskers Locations * Windpipe Deeps * Acid Gullet * Jebbas Cavern * Dragon's Stomach * Cleansing Spring * Jebbas Outlook * Lake Varna * Great Blowhole Stomach Landmarks * Cobalt Cliffs * Eight-Rock Skip * Yurna the Elderwood * Tardy Gate * Stone Gate Ruins * Ruins of Fountain Park * Crown of Sanctuary Secret Areas * Raqura Aquagardens Locations * Farlaine Wells * Bluestep Ditch * Farlaine Central Pools * Minnet Terrace * Old Quarry * Pelza's Sluice * Loska's Gap * Drillbore Bridge * Wyrmtears * Badfella's Cave Fort * Fonsa Myma Waters * Funnystone Highway * Coralline Sanctum * Old Pilgrim's Road * Land of the Beaten Olethro Ruins Landmarks * Olethro Playhouse Locations * Great Stairway * Olethro Ruins NPCs * Alban * Allain * Baltro * Bennett * Bix * Brabe * Cabott * Celtie * Cmin * Cybine * Daffydd * Darryth * Dianna * Doghant * Epplid * Eslan * Gamri * Garddi * Gheena * Girdys * Girogi * Gronya * Guldon * Guztin * Hamlish * Havard * Hototo * Iona * Isalle * Karundle * Kikina * Konakona (DLC) * Lacies * Lavvade * Little Jacko * Marshy * Matharie * Menda * Merve * Miramira * Mulba * Nessa * Olivio * Osqo * Popono * Quiqui * Raqura * Reez * Remmiq * Renle * Rhidluk * Rhoyna * Rhuban * Ruvie * Smaghi * Solala * Tannith * Tatan * Teetee * Tilde * Uboon * Urbel * Vaio * Vandham * Veero * Vestro * Volette * Vonny Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Amari Vang * Archer Igna * Bobbile Brog * Boss Igna * Breed Egg * Burrig Parisax * Cobalt Krabble * Dalya Armu * Dayvol Symbol * Doryu Riik * Duel Igna * Faros Igna * Femni Nest * Flanck Lysaat * Gazzam Igna * Gottarm Driver * Graze Ellook * Gronta Gyanna * Illumi Skeeter * Karlin Skwaror * King Piranhax * Krim Crustip * Leap Pippito * Limdo Flamii * Mailoo Garaffa * Manda Moramora * Martz Parisax * Massido Ardun * Melz Runner * Menes Driver * Mordow Blant * Nairoo Bunnit * Nefto Lizard * Nomad Rhinon * Nuruba Upa * Peri Puffot * Poison Brog * Pride Driver * Prom Piranhax * Pugli Grady * Razor Scout * Rebra Flamii * Rebul Krabble * Revarl Lexos * Rip Volff * Rivarl Lexos * River Bunnit * Shralk Igna * Shungle Igna * Sloth Driver * Smart Aligo * Spike Urchon * Sprack Parisax * Strom Gyanna * Telen Igna * Tomlok Anlood * Wall Igna * Water Hiln * Whispering Igna * Wrath Driver * Young Volff * Zike Ansel Quest Exclusive Enemies * Herridot Laia * Jaggra * Krug Driver * Lavian Driver * Maasti Igna * Mount Driver * Naola Crustip * Odur Igna * Rood Igna * Tronk Aligo * Vanny Unique Monsters * Azure Reginald * Beast-Hunter William * Cunning Saggie * Demon King Gilbert * Howitzer Leon * Implacable Dylan * Martial Kamron * Soothsayer Gerald * Vampire Bride Marion * Walker Trap Bosses * Akhos * Elder Arachno * Malos * Rampaging Ardun * Vandham * Violent Driver * Yew * Zeke * Zuo Quest Exclusive Bosses * Angry Rvano * Avarr Driver * Ferocious Jugger * Firan Driver * Mysterious Driver * Torst Driver * Whirlwind Yew * Lightning Zuo Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, envy. The Japanese name comes the Latin word, whereas the English is derived from a kun'yomi reading of the kanji , uraya, as part of the verb (urayamu, "to envy") or the adjective (urayamashii, "envious"). Gallery KingdomofUraya.png|The emblem of the Kingdom of Uraya XC2-uraya-screen-1.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-2.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-3.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-4.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-5.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-6.jpg XC2-uraya-hero.jpg XC2-Uraya-artwork.png XC2-Uraya.jpg XC2-Uraya-2.jpg XC2-Kingdom-of-Uraya.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Kingdom of Uraya